El costo de un final insatisfactorio
by Txramxsu
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando finalizas un manga que en vez de responder tus dudas solo las acentúa? ¡Ranma1/2 para servirles, señores! y aquí una serie de relatos que al igual que esta historia no tendrán un "epilogo" cerrado.
1. 1 El costo de permanecer con vida

Ranma Saotome no creía en la ridícula historia de su padre que había hecho viajar desde China para venir a un territorio semi-hostil con la intención de revivir recuerdos de antaño y otras tonterías cursis.

Le prometió que le presentaría a uno de sus mas apreciados y viejos amigos, la única razón por la que acepto, además del hecho de que cuando despertó se hallaba amarrado con cuerdas en un tren con rumbo a Nerima y para que no armara alboroto tenia una cinta pegada en su boca, fue por la conmoción, era sorprendente que su viejo conservador a sus amigos aun más que si quería tomar tomando en consideración que los "compadres" de Genma eran personas que lo detestaban y si se encontraban en un revólver tras su cabeza .

Su padre bueno ... digamos que atraía los problemas y para su desgracia la habilidad de Ranma para llamar la atención de situaciones problemáticas superaban con creces la progenitor.

Pero por una vez lucia diferente, Genma hablaba de Sonar con reverencia e incluso un vestigio de anhelo se descifraba en su expresión normalmente astuta y Ranma, cayo redondo en el dramático teatro de su padre, esperaría que con los años su estudio minucioso de la personalidad del hombre diera sus frutos y supiera diferenciar la verdad de la mentira —lo cual no era difícil, su lema personal se destacaba por preferir decir una cosa irreal antes que sincera—, a veces funcionaba y otras no, la segunda opción fue vencedora en este ronda, ahora su destino estaba amarrado al de una desconocida.

El hombre que lo trajo a la vida, como siempre, lo que es un chivo expiatorio y considerado que era una buena idea, prometerlo en matrimonio ¡Claro! y como preguntarle a Ranma si sus decisiones son adecuadas es indiferente o tener la decencia de presentar a los "dichos" elegidos también es una perdida de tiempo. Entonces la mejor opción era esta, su sabiduría lo eclipsa.

Llegara el dia donde todo lo que ocurre en su vida este bajo y en su entero control, lo que duda, en especial con el viejo —al que se recuerda el moler a golpes en el momento en que decida enfrentarlo— haciendo promesas de aquí para allá.

Una promesa — que le corcenia a él, no a su padre—, un compromiso autoimpuesto con una joven que no conocía y aun así saber nada de él, lo odiaba, lo despreciaba como si pudiera ver a través de su alma todos los pecados que había cometido para llegar hasta donde estaba, para ser quien era.

La sensación de ser juzgado lo carcomía, en especial por esa chica, Nabiki Tendou, se grabó de nuevo para no olvidar su nombre ni el rostro de esa mujer que considera peligrosa. No supo si fue por esas audaces preguntas — directas si una pizca de vacilación— que hizo con la modificación de descubrir más, de saber: ¿Por qué tanto tiempo? o esas miradas perspicaces acompañadas de una sonrisa de suficiencia porque ella _sabía_ que _tenía_ cosas que no contaban e iba a esforzarse en descubrir por su propia cuenta.

La mayor, Kasumi, lo miro de reojo a él y a su padre, con cuidado, tanteando el terreno, no se lanzó como su hermana sobre ellos pero Ranma podía apostar que desconfiaba, había visto —más veces de las que estaba dispuesto a rememorar— esa mirada de _"No me fio de ti_" en casi todos lo que conocía y al igual que muchas veces, se sentía frustrado, enojado por la súbita vergüenza o tristeza que le invadía al percibir que ese era el primer sentimiento que lograba causar en las personas.

Y luego estaba la menor, Akane, la más antipática a su parecer y para su desgracia —_o suerte_— era la elegida para tarde o temprano convertirse en su esposa, en la señora Saotome... Sinceramente no le desagradaba la idea hasta que esta descubrió su secreto y arremetió con todo lo que tenía a su alcance contra él.

"—_Es un pervertido, un maldito fenómeno que me miró desnuda mientras se aprovechaba de que yo creía que era una mujer, es un desgraciado aprovechado"_

— Ni que fueras la gran cosa, marimacho —pensó con desgano, por una vez creía que podría tener un amigo y su oportunidad se iba al garete (como siempre), pero no por admitirlo la sensación de soledad se esfumaba de su pecho.

Esa chica en un comienzo era amable, muy amable y dulce, a diferencia de las otras no lo examinó de arriba a abajo en cambio le extendió un mano para ofrecerle entrenar con ella y en el momento en que Akane dijo la palabra mágica de: _amistad_, algo en él se encendió, sin pensarlo demasiado acepto con una sonrisa sincera, la cual se desvaneció cuando en menos de tres horas esa "amistad" —al igual que otra vez— se rompió.

"—_Y yo creyendo que era diferente al final resultó igual o peor que los demás"_

— Hijo mío, eres mi digno sucesor no pierdes el tiempo —le señaló con un gesto picaron Genma a su primogénito al verlo tan ido creyendo que su imaginación se desbordaba con fantasías respecto a su encantadora prometida—. No me molesta que sueñes con ella, es tu futura esposa después de todo, pero espero que no se te ocurra complacerte con...

La cara de Ranma se tornó roja, evidencia de su profunda vergüenza ante las indecentes palabras de su progenitor, quien solo aumentaba sus burlas al percatarse del rubor de su hijo y le inducia más ideas de índole sexual en su mente, disfrutando en secreto de que al fin había despertado las hormonas en su heredero, por lo cual tendría otro método para fastidiarlo.

— ¡Ya cállate! —grito el chico de la trenza dándole una patada en el estómago a _su querido_ (no tanto) _y bueno para nada padre_.

Genma Saotome cayó al suelo, casi ahogándose con su propia saliva debido a que estaba en medio de una estridente risotada en el instante en que su mal agradecido retoño arremetió contra él.

— ¡Yo...yo no voy a hacer... nada con esa maniática violenta ni casarme con ella! —exclamó rabioso Ranma aun sonrojado por la rabia (_o algo más_) ante las afirmaciones de su padre, ya que debido a su imprudencia tendría ciertas imágenes que _no quería_ tener en su cabeza.

— Ranma es tu deber —dijo firme Genma, con una valentía que se extinguió al oír a Ranma tronar sus dedos, sinónimo de que le vendría una lluvia de golpes como siguiera insistiendo— Maldito hijo ingrato, yo que di mis mejores años por ti y ahora no puedes cumplir el simple deseo de tu desdichado padre.

— ¿Simple deseo? —pregunto Ranma con un tono que destilaba veneno lo cual contrastaba con su sonrisa falsa— un simple deseo, dices... ¿¡Tu maldito simple deseo me encadenó a algo que no quiero?!

— Tarde o temprano tendrías que casarte con alguien, no puedes seguir siendo un lobo solitario todo lo que te queda de vida —insistió el hombre de pañoleta con un argumento que en vez de apaciguar la ira del mejor exponente de artes marciales de su generación solo la incrementaba, no pasaría mucho antes de ser enfrascaran en una de campales batallas que finalizaban con ambos empapados y en sus formas malditas.

— Si, tarde o temprano... ¡No a mis diecisiete años y menos con alguien que no quiero! —le estaba resultando casi imposible no armar un alboroto, su paciencia se estaba agotando y ya estaba a su límite cuando oyó cierta frasecita de su viejo que este susurro para sí mismo creyendo que él no lo escuchaba— ¿Qué diablos fue lo que dijiste?

— Nada —Genma coloco sus manos frente a su cara para excusarse, dando sutiles pasos hacia atrás, pero con cada paso, Ranma avanzaba dos y le preguntaba qué era lo que había susurrado, su aura era amenazante y Genma sabía que Ranma no lo dejaría ir hasta que respondiera su pregunta.

Por lo que se fue por la peor opción de todas, es decir, contestar:

— Tan solo mírate, diciendo no la quiero y bien que cuando te sonrió y te ofreció a entrenar la seguiste como su perrito faldero con una cara de atontado —Genma sonrió irónico al percibir la contorsión en la cara de Ranma, quien por unos segundos se quedó en shock, segundos que Genma aprovecho para escabullirse fuera de su alcance, aunque para su desgracia en segundos Ranma reacciono de su letargo y se abalanzó sobre él como un león sobre su presa.

Después de un buen rato de patadas, golpes, cráteres en el suelo que iban a costar unas cuantas horas de su tiempo y algunos alaridos pidiendo clemencia de su padre, Ranma desistió de su objetivo principal de volver a su estúpido viejo picadillo y lo dejo tirado en el Dojo de los Tendou sin ganas de curar sus heridas ni ayudarlo a levantarse.

— Bien que te llenas la boca, viejo, pero tú y yo sabemos que no viniste por un ridículo intento de reforzar los lazos de amistad, más bien, lo que deseas es dejar en cero el contador de cada habitante de esta casa —razonó Ranma negando con la cabeza, decepcionado de las ideas (cada vez más) disparatadas de su padre para adueñarse del tiempo.

"—_Tú nunca cambiaras, sigues siendo el mismo egoísta de siempre_"

Ranma por un momento creyó que Genma Saotome dejo las malas formas para conseguir reunir más dígitos para su contador, pero se equivocó en grande y su padre lo demostró con su venida a este hogar, ¡Que lazos ni que unión! lo único que le importaba a ese hombre era llegar a ser inmortal a costa de todo, de todos... incluso de la mujer que amaba.

— Me entristece que pienses así de mi —expresó con pesar el adulto que con agua caliente se volvía un panda.

Pero Ranma no pudo creerle, no después de que sabía de lo que era capaz

— Ni que te importará lo que yo piense o deje de pensar, si te importará _me preguntarías_ sobre mi opinión respecto a muchas cosas... Pero al igual que mamá _soy_ un cero a la izquierda.

El flequillo cubría sus ojos, no iba a llorar, los hombres _no_ lloraban se dijo a sí mismo para calmar sus ansias de quebrarse y romperle las costillas a ese hombre postrado en el suelo frente a él, por todo lo que le hizo, a él y a Nodoka con sus malas decisiones.

Genma estupefacto intento levantarse, tenía que explicarle a Ranma, hablar con él, obligarlo a escuchar su parte de la historia —consciente de que, por cuenta propia, Ranma no tocaría el tema de nuevo—, pero cuando logró poner sus pies sobre el suelo sin caerse, Ranma había desaparecido.

Solo una persona vio salir a paso apresurado del Dojo a Ranma con los puños apretados y tan decaído, que un desasosiego se apoderó de su pecho.

Solo una persona oyó la acalorada discusión entre el patriarca y su hijo.

Y solo esta persona pensó que tal vez Ranma Saotome no era una mala persona, pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta se llevaría ese secreto a la tumba.


	2. 2 Ella es la definición de intrigante

Él no sabe quién es ni lo que quiere, la desconoce y lo intriga, su impredecibilidad le resulta atrayente, al contrario de otros que giran alrededor de intenciones tan visibles a ella no puede leerla, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, sus verdaderos pensamientos siguen siendo un misterio

Eso es una forma abstracta le fascina y lo desprecia. Le encanta porque siempre será una caja de sorpresas, sacará algo de su sombrero que lo impresionara - _No hay_ cuestión de ella que no lo haga— y lo dejara tartamudo, ese es su talento.

Pero el azar no se destaca por su permanencia y ser fiel a los designios de sus creyentes, el esperar una continua racha de suerte o amabilidad, es un sueño —en el que se entregaría por la eternidad— ridículo que se desvanece en segundos.

Ella no es amable ni una desgarbada de mal genio.

No puede catalogarla por completo, cuando cree llegar a una conclusión, su actuar lo hace cambiar de opinión. A veces piensa que le gusta impresionarlo —pero si le dice eso, tenga una respuesta agria con insinuaciones despreciativas hacia su ego— mirarlo con esos ojos terrosos y la sonrisita unas veces presumida otras dulce:

" _No soy algo que puedas controlar"_

Él es consciente, pero no pierde nada con intentarlo, tal vez su dignidad —es ella, no es que _le importa demasiado_ \- o la capacidad de raciocinio, el espacio que ocupa su cerebro casi es similar al que usa para aprender técnicas nuevas provenientes de fuentes ortodoxas y poco a poco necesita más, ruega e implora por más, una mínima parte para estudiarla, otra para analizarla, roba lo que no debería para halagarla o maldecir —dependiendo de su humor— lo que causa y lo último que queda, lo que constantemente pide hasta resultarle atorrante, tiene el fin de buscar medios para mantenerla, _protegerla._

En ocasiones cuando es descubierto con esa clase de soliloquios respecto a esa chica —porque aparte de su arte, es lo único que piensa— no lo comprende.

Si le gusta su fuego, aquel que brilla en sus ojos cuando es puesta bajo una lupa y que la fuerza demuestra que ella es más de lo que muestra. Le atrae su arrogancia disimulada que le obliga a callar —en contra de sus deseos— y asentir que la razón hoy está de su lado, le gusta porque hay alguien que _no le importa_ ser sincero con él en medio de su complejo de Dios.

Adora —no lo admitirá jamás en voz alta— que le sea tan fácil saber cuándo será él y cuándo no lo sea, qué lo lea debido a lo que significa _que lo conoce_ y para qué se tome esos méritos, el objeto debe ser de su interés.

Pero también le molesta, que sea tan moldeable a su toque y palabras, su sangre hierve en el momento en que percibe que en antítesis él no puede —con la misma facilidad— desencadenar una cadena de nerviosismo igual, sonrojos desaprobatorios y silencios cargados de una tensión, que le tienta a mameluco con un comportamiento similar al de un animal más que a un hombre ... Su deseo pecaminoso es tan abrumador, que se repite a ciertos placeres para no cometer un error que la lleva a pensar que detrás de su ardoroso y cotidiano indicado hay algo más.

Intangible que las palabras sobran.

...

Hay algo en esta historia que me confunde cuando la escribí tenía la idea de que fuera una insinuación implícita a un Nabiki x Ranma.

Si, sé que en el canon sería imposible este emparejamiento por diversas razones, la más resaltante es que ninguno de los dos tiene un interés romántico en el otro y que no veo a Nabiki con su carácter interesarse en Ranma, siento que ella lo consideraría algo infantil para su gusto y su relación es más de hermano menor que es fastidiado constantemente por la mayor.

Pero bueno estos son universos alternativos o ¿Que pasaría sí...? por lo que puedo alterar ciertas cosas a mi gusto, el problema radica que aunque la idea de la pareja principal era clara en mi mente, cuando releía la historia note ciertos aspectos del ship canon de la serie, ya sea la descripción o las referencias simplemente está ahí una parte de la esencia de los sentimientos de Ranma por Akane.

Así que dejó a criterio del lector a quien se refiere Ranma en este capítulo, si a Nabiki o a Akane. Todo queda bajo su decisión.


End file.
